warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shade Forest Battle
WARNING - THIS STORY IS MATURE, AS IT HAS GORE AND BLOOD. Hello guys! I guess you have all been waiting for this story to come out. Well, it finally has, so enjoy! Part One (Gingerfleck) Padding onto the dusty path that circled the steep hollow, Gingerfleck led her patrol across the path, a couple of mice dangling by their tails from her jaws. Nightrunner, Hollymoon and Pinewhisker all had at least one piece of prey with them. After laying her mice onto the fresh-kill pile, Gingerfleck settled down on the dusty, soft ground to rest, and looked up at the dark sky. For the past quarter-moon, the days were almost as dark as the nights. The sun always seemed to be covered by thick black clouds, and it felt like an endless night. The Shade Forest battle is drawing close. Gingerfleck had heard from Pebbletail that the warriors from the Shade Forest will bring them to their huge army, and the clans together must defeat them, and get rid of their presence. Some of those cats were clan cats, training in the terrible place with Scarredstar, Eaglefrost, Nightfang, and many others. Before she could push another thought into her mind, Gingerfleck suddenly, and slowly, started to float. Her paws no longer touched the ground. She couldn’t control her mysterious hovering, nor could she guide herself down. What in MirageClan is going on? Gingerfleck turned and realised that all warriors seemed to be floating in the air. Webwhisker looked at the ground, frightened. Swanfeather meowed to get back down. Heavycloud meowed "What in MirageClan?", while Tuftfoot clung onto a bush, but as he was pulled up, the bush was also taken into the air, its roots dripping with dirt. This must mark the beginning of the battle. Gingerfleck cast out her senses, realising that cats from the other clans are rising as well. But before she could sense anything else, darkness cloaked her. Gingerfleck could see nothing but an endless darkness, stretching far out. She tried using her senses but they couldn’t reach further than the thick darkness. But just as it cleared slightly, and she could see, she picked up the huge, black, scarred shape of Scarredstar, perched facing the four leaders - Rosestar, Cherrystar, Dolphinstar and Beechstar. “Finally - the time has come! I was waiting for this for ages!” Scarredstar’s voice rang out across the clearing. Gingerfleck shuddered. “It’s time for us Shade Forest cats to destroy all the clans, and kill all the cats. We shall rise, and other cats will fall. And to avoid that, you must side with us!” Each clan cat shook their heads. Scarredstar sniffed. “We will completely get rid of the Clan Codes,” he continued, “as they did nothing but made you weak little shrews! Time for us to slay you all!” “I’m not so sure that will happen.” Gingerfleck noticed that a brown tom had stepped forward, bravely in front of huge Scarredstar. Monkeytail. “I would like to declare that neither me or my close warriors will die this battle. We shall live to see you and your disgusting, dark warriors fade into nothingness!” He sneered, challenge gleaming in his eyes. Scarredstar snarled, then hurled himself at the brown warrior. Without time to move, Monkeytail was pinned to the ground, Scarredstar looming over him. He unsheathed his long, sharp claws, glinting in the wicked moonlight, despite there being no moon in sight. “You’ll survive this battle? I don’t think so!” He gave a powerful swipe to the tom’s neck, and he fell back, blood pooling around him, before he collapsed, his body limp and stained with scarlet. Scarredstar stepped back from Monkeytail’s body and licked the blood off his claws. “Who else dares to object?” The clearing remained silent. “Cowards!” Scarredstar sneered. “You’re just scared you’ll die!” No, we’re not! We’re trying to get this battle started quicker so we could kill you. Gingerfleck desperately wanted to say these words out loud, but she knew she would face the same fate as Monkeytail. “Well, looks like it’s time for you to fall. Say goodbye to your clanmates! Shade Forest, attack!” Scarredstar’s attack yowl was more fierce than any other attack signal Gingerfleck had ever heard. Moments after it, cats sprang into battle, viscously fighting for their lives. Chervilstripe and Moonshadow fought side-by-side. Thrushfeather wrestled a black Shade Forest tom. Luna scratched the side of Blackwillow before jumping back, the black tom snapping at her. This was it. The Final Battle had begun... Gingerfleck tensed as a tortoiseshell she-cat sprang at her. She dodged, then sprang on the back of the spirit. The she-cat hissed violently, and after a heartbeat, Gingerfleck felt a deep bite on her chest. Gingerfleck fell off the tortoiseshell, feeling her side slamming painfully against the ground. She picked herself up again, then flung her claws at the she-cat’s face, raking a deep scratch in her cheek. The Shade Forest warrior snarled, turned tail and fled. Gingerfleck caught sight of Webwhisker’s still body. Her amber eyes saddened. Father is dead. His body was lying beside Dawnfur, who was gazing sadly at Nightfang. “Kill me,” Dawnfur meowed to him. Nightfang tilted his dark head in confusion. “Just kill me!” Dawnfur snapped. “If Webwhisker’s dead, then I should be too. So kill me.” Gingerfleck wanted to spring in and stop Dawnfur from making this decision, but she knew that she had chosen this to happen. She knows how it feels like to lose a littermate - you choose that you must die as well. Yes, Webwhisker was her father and she loved him dearly, but Gingerfleck was one of the three. She had a destiny to fulfil. I don't really think I'll want to kill myself if Wolfheart or Panthertail died. Gingerfleck watched helplessly as Nightfang’s teeth met Dawnfur’s neck. “Webwhisker... I’m coming for you!” Dawnfur croaked, before dropping to the grass, unmoving. Nightfang stared at her body victoriously, before padding away, silently. We’ve already lost three warriors, Gingerfleck thought. Will we even survive this battle? Part Two (Pebbletail) “Alright then, Pebbletail. You’re free to go.” Pebbletail nodded to him. “Thanks, Darksnow.” His wounds were wrapped tightly with cobwebs; he should wait for a while before he went back to the battlefield. Just then he caught sight of Moonshadow, supporting an injured, bleeding Chervilstripe. Both she-cats were scarred, however Chervilstripe was bleeding heavily. There were numerous scratches on her side and a single, deep bitemark on her chest. Every time she took a step, blood dropped from her wounds, and a long trail of blood followed her pawsteps. “Chervilstripe!” Pebbletail ran up to Moonshadow. “Is she alright?” I hope she'll be fine. “Not really,” Moonshadow replied grimly. “She’s losing blood. And fast.” Darksnow swiftly padded up to Chervilstripe, cobwebs clutched in his jaws. “Lay her down,” his muffled voice instructed Moonshadow, who gently lay the tabby she-cat down on her clean side. Pebbletail stepped aside as Darksnow grabbed a bundle of moss and pressed it on her wounds, before wrapping cobwebs on them. But as soon as the cobwebs were wrapped on, they turned scarlet red instantly, and fell off Chervilstripe’s fur. Oh, no. Chervilstripe’s bleeding too fast! Darksnow sighed. “I’ll need more moss. Pebbletail, Moonshadow, get as much as possible!” Pebbletail nodded, his neck cobweb loosening, and flicked his tail for Moonshadow to come. The two cats together padded out into the hills. Pebbletail helped Moonshadow scoop up pieces of moss. Together, they rolled up mossballs, and put them together until they had a giant moss ball. Moonshadow, who was beside him, began to roll the moss ball downhill, with him. “Uh, Pebbletail,” Moonshadow meowed calmly, “there’s something I need to tell you.” Pebbletail looked at her. “What?” “That a cat is plotting to kill you,” she replied. “I overheard his voice in the bushes while I was bringing Chervilstripe back.” She looked worried. “Oh, MirageClan... better try to avoid him.” Pebbletail looked forward once more, gaining more control over the moss ball, before arriving to Darksnow. “I’m afraid you’re too late. That’s a lot of moss, but you didn’t come in time.” Darksnow looked down at Chervilstripe, his bright yellow eyes darkened with grief. Chervilstripe was dead. Pebbletail sighed. We were too slow! We should have brought a few bits of moss at a time. Darksnow gazed at him calmly, as if Chervilstripe were still alive, but his tone was still sad and quiet. “It’s not your fault, she was badly injured, and even if you did fetch the moss in time, she would have died anyway. There was no way I could have saved her.” He nodded to the two cats. “You can return to the battle.” “Thanks.” Pebbletail padded back onto the raging battlefield, still saddened by Chervilstripe's death. Suddenly, out of the bushes, a huge shadow sprang out. Pebbletail was pinned instantly. “Pebbletail!” Pebbletail recognised the brown shape of Eaglefrost, his white head looming over him, his claws pressing on Pebbletail's chest. Is Eaglefrost the cat Moonshadow tried to warn me about? “Pebbletail, you said you’ll fight with us, you'll help us destroy the clans and the code, but you’re fighting against us. You’re a traitor, and all traitors deserve to die, especially the traitors against the Shade Forest!” And with that, he prepared his free paw, unsheathed his claws, and swung them forward, straight towards Pebbletail’s neck. Before the claws would slice Pebbletail's neck, a black shape sprang right in front of him, taking Eaglefrost’s powerful blow. The black figure ran behind him, hiding in a nearby bush and staining his neck with their blood, in the shape of a claw mark. “Pretend to be dead,” the cat hissed. Pebbletail did as he was told. He closed his eyes and lay still as a stick. Pebbletail could hear Eaglefrost’s cold voice. “That was easy. Now, I must find and kill your brother, Treebranch, and the other two!” He let go of Pebbletail and padded away. When he knew he was gone, Pebbletail opened his eyes turned around to see who had saved him from Eaglefrost’s powerful claws. It was a black-pelted cat, but their eyes were not visible. Could it be Nightrunner? But Nightrunner was not similar. This cat’s body shape was thicker, and the shoulders were broad. It’s Panthertail! The tom’s neck had a huge claw mark. Blood quickly flowed from it, like a river. Oh, MirageClan! Pebbletail spotted Treebranch padding past him. He called out to his brother. “Treebranch, can you help me carry Panthertail to Brindleleaf?” Treebranch nodded slowly to his brother. “Of course I will.” He came up to Pebbletail and scooped up Panthertail’s legs. Pebbletail picked up Panthertail by his chest, and together they carried him to Brindleleaf. “Em, you two, can I guard you in case an enemy attacks?” Gingerfleck stood in front of Pebbletail, her amber eyes pleading. “Sure,” Pebbletail muttered, and followed Gingerfleck from the mass of fighting cats. Part Three (Wolfheart) Wolfheart perched beside Brindleleaf, wary of attackers. The medicine cat had chosen her to guard the injured cats to make sure no enemy will jump out and kill them by surprise. She watched Sheepfur leave the den, her wounds patched up but her white fur still slightly red. However, just as she left, Wolfheart caught the sight of Gingerfleck. And behind her, Treebranch and Pebbletail were carrying Panthertail on their backs. “Oh no, Panthertail!” Wolfheart dashed to her brother, worried. “I hope he’s okay!” With that, she scooped up a part of his body and carried him, as quickly as possible, to Brindleleaf. “Oh, MirageClan! Is Panthertail alright?” She sat beside the injured black tom, who opened his green eyes slowly, and gazed at Brindleleaf. “Save him! Save him, please! Eaglefrost was going to kill me, but Panthertail jumped in and took the attack.” Pebbletail sounded desperate and worried, as if it was Treebranch who was dying. “I can’t...” Brindleleaf was gazing at him sadly. “He’s losing too much blood.” Panthertail lifted his head and moaned softly. “I was lost for a long time, but returned just in time to save your lives,” he sighed. “You’re going to continue this life without me.” Wolfheart saw Gingerfleck bow her head. “We’ll remember you.” “No, don’t die! Please!” Wolfheart cried. Her face fur was wet. Brindleleaf looked down at him again. “Panthertail, I'll try to heal you. I'll get some moss and-” Panthertail’s head fell back. His green eyes became dull, and his chest stopped rising and falling. “Panthertail, no!” Brindleleaf sighed at the black tom’s body. “He died a brave warrior death,” Pebbletail remarked. “If it weren’t for him, it would be my body lying there instead!” “Now, where is that mange-pelt?” Wolfheart snarled. She was so full of anger and grief, she felt as if the whole clan threatened her with death after a bad crime. “He’s by a large, dark-wooded oak tree.” Gingerfleck’s ears were pointed out to one direction. She must be using her senses. Wolfheart stormed out of camp, anger all around her. She spotted the visible white head of Eaglefrost, and jumped in front of him. “You killed my brother!” she snapped. “And now I’ll get revenge, you-“ she thought of as many insults as possible - “mouse-brained, flea-ridden, crow-food-eating, fox-hearted piece of fox dung!” Eaglefrost hissed and backed slowly as Wolfheart sprang forward, knocking Eaglefrost off balance. She sprang towards his neck and sank her teeth deep into it, hearing the satisfying snap of bone as Eaglefrost lay still. He faded, and nothing was left but his blood. At least I got my revenge, Wolfheart thought, licking Eaglefrost’s blood off her claws. She spotted Tuftfoot’s still body on the grass, Nightfang looking over it triumphantly. Out of the shadows, Dewsplash sprang on top of him, raking her claws on his back. Wolfheart turned away. She’s getting revenge, just like I did when Eaglefrost killed Panthertail. She sighed. Everyone must get revenge. Everyone sometimes has the urge. She turned away. If it was me who died, Panthertail would have done the same. Siblings are always connected in some way. She looked to the side, and noticed Blackcloud, Coltsfoot, Strawberry, Heavycloud and Treebranch, together in a group, preparing to fight in battle. Blackcloud greeted her gently. “Hello, Wolfheart. Would you like to join us?” She flicked her tail to the group beside her. Wolfheart shook her head. “No thanks.” She was saddened with grief since Panthertail died. If he were still alive then she would have joined them. She was less exited about fighting a huge battle. How much longer can I last? Panthertail’s dead, Tuftfoot’s dead... who’s next? Part Four (Treebranch) “I killed her!” Whitefrost’s victory yowl angered Treebranch. Blackcloud’s body was lying beside the white paws of Whitefrost, now bloodstained and red. No. Treebranch’s eyes clouded with grief. She was my great-grandmother. Just then, he heard a yowl. Lavafur, followed by Whitestrike, Shiningtail, Pinewhisker and Icefur, sprang out at Whitefrost. They all bit at her legs and slashed her side, until the white shape fell and disappeared. That’s what you get for killing our mother, Lavafur thought. Treebranch realized that Strawberry was starting to lose blood quickly. Remembering what he heard from Darksnow, he picked up a moss bundle and placed it gently on her wound, however, more blood began to poor out. He continued to press moss on her wounds, but every time he pressed it on one wound, the other leaked more. It was no use. “Strawberry's dead,” Treebranch sighed. Monkeytail was ripped to shreds by Scarredstar, Chervilstripe bled out, Panthertail died, Blackcloud was killed... they were losing too many warriors, especially after a dangerous sickness! Coltsfoot and Heavycloud called to Jet, Honeymoon and Littleheart to help them carry the bodies of Blackcloud and Strawberry to the hills. Treebranch decided to join them, but as he came, he noticed Scarredstar, sneering, with Poppytail’s dead body in front of him. He killed her, just like he did with Monkeytail! “It is time for me to destroy you all!” Scarredstar’s wicked smile faced the cats. “Look at how many of your warriors have lost their lives. I told you we’d win!” I will not let you rip up the clans any more, Scarredstar. Your time has come. That was what rang in Rosestar’s head. And at that moment, Rosestar leaped at Scarredstar. Treebranch watched as the two leaders, good and bad, wrestle viciously with each other. Scarredstar swiped a claw at Rosestar’s throat, slicing it perfectly, however the LightClan leader did not give up. Rosestar whipped around and gripped Scarredstar’s throat, biting deep into it before hearing the snap of bone. You’re gone forever, Scarredstar. Scarredstar yowled with agony, then fell, his black body vanishing forever. Treebranch’s heart lifted. Rosestar had killed Scarredstar. He no longer existed. “Scarredstar’s dead!” A Shade Forest tom meowed loudly, and each cat retreated, disappearing from Treebranch’s view. Just after Scarredstar’s spirit disappeared, and the Shade Forest cats retreated, Rosestar toppled to the ground, and lay there, unmoving. “Rosestar!” Treebranch yowled. “She gave her life to save the Clans,” Thrushfeather remarked. “So did these cats.” All the cats looked at the bodies of the warriors who died saving the clans. Treebranch could see Monkeytail pad over to the deceased warriors. Webwhisker and Dawnfur walked together, side by side, to the ranks of MirageClan warriors. Chervilstripe followed them, all her terrible scars and bloodstains gone, her pelt clean like a newborn kit’s. Panthertail skipped after her, lively like he was before he died. Tuftfoot bounced after him, followed by Blackcloud, then Strawberry, then Poppytail. Last of all, Rosestar padded amongst them elegantly, and summoned eight cats to join her. “Dewsplash, you will receive your nine lives here. Once I return all the cats from this battlefield, Dewsplash will return as Dewstar.” - Treebranch woke up, light bursting into his face. The dark days are over! Out of the entrance, Dewsplash - no, Dew''star'' - came into the camp and sat on the ledge. “Let all cats old enough to hunt in the heat gather to the Sunledge for a clan meeting!” All cats began to sit down and face the new leader. The camp felt emptier due to the loss of so many warriors. “I must select a deputy. I have become new leader of LightClan, but I cannot continue leading without a deputy.” Treebranch noticed Dewstar's eyes swivel across the camp. This must show that Dewstar was looking for a senior warrior, who would be a great choice for deputy. “Thrushfeather," Dewstar finally mewed, "do you accept the roles and tasks of deputy?” Beside him, Treebranch watched the brown-and-white she-cat sit up proudly. “I do,” she meowed. “Then let our ancestors, and our brave warriors who died in the battle, hear me and approve of my choice. Thrushfeather is the new deputy of LightClan.” She paused, let the clan cheer, then dismissed the meeting. Treebranch couldn’t believe it. LightClan, all the other clans and MirageClan had defeated The Shade Forest. Many lives were lost, but so was the evil place itself. Clan life shall continue as usual. Next Stories The next story is Treebranch's Grief. The story after that is Dewstar’s Sight. The next series is The Hidden Warriors. (Treebranch's Grief is finished and Dewstar's Sight is in progress) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Complete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Mature Content